creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nommehzombies/Archive 2
Plagiarized Stories They do, unfortunately they came from creepypasta.com and we don't really have consent from them to upload them. As for Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Light, I'll look over both and see which is higher quality or which was made first. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:00, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Re I've actually wanted to collab with someone, and I couldn't have thought up a better time than Halloween. I'd love to GreyOwl (talk) 18:48, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure if you have a kik or we could do it by email? Okay, going to send a message your way before I go to work. I'm SalGray. GreyOwl (talk) 02:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Review Request Hey, Wondering if when you get the time, would you mind reading my latest story, Love Always and leaving me some feedback on the comments. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 07:40, October 2, 2014 (UTC) VCROCK Hey, congrats on making VCROC(K), the template is if you want to add it to your user page. Also don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions or if you want a copy of a story in case someone is asking for specific reasons as to why a story was deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:57, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Request If you get a chance, I'd appreciate it if you took a look at something I just posted. It's a little Ed Lee-ish, so I thought you might enjoy it. Thanks in advance. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:382278 Jay Ten (talk) 03:00, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Calling All Costume Judges So just so we can start to figure things out while we have two weeks before I create the page and open up submissions, I'm wondering how we should do the judging for the costume contest. I have a few ideas, but could always use feedback/better ideas. I was thinking possibly that each judge could select one or two costume submissions and then we could have a community poll to decide the best costume or we could have the community nominate the costumes and then the six judges could chose the top costume. I'm still trying to think of better ways to do this and could always use help on this front. Lemme know what you think. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that. I typed this on Word, so the paragraph spacing got messed up a bit. Also looking at it again, you are right it could use some tweaking. I will work on it and try again at a later date.--Terribly Fated (talk) 14:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Terribly Fated Hey Tristan/Tris It's me, Blake. I came with a question concerning the OTP Eevextil. Should you ever come back, we need a writer like Anna, Luke or Nick to write a games with them. You agree? Well, as usual, daily quote: "We're a lamentable pair of twins, seperated by our fate." ~Len Kagamine 1x1x1x1 (talk) 12:06, October 12, 2014 (UTC) . thats kinda cold Bordoom (talk) 23:55, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Him sorry Oh sorry! I didn't realize what was going on, I thought there was some weird auto-formatting going on. Sorry about that! I'll stop messing with it. Oops. Thanks for the heads up! And thanks for the feedback! Re: Regarding your story It's weird that the rich encoding/text formatting is possible if it's not allowed. Oh well! Eidolonkami (talk) 06:24, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Eidolonkami RE: Story deletion Hello. This is about the deletion of my story '-Erased-'. Did you find it lacking in specific places or was the entire story crap? -Shadyman666 Deletion Appeal Although I appreciate you trying to help with DA, I must ask that you refrain from doing it. Only administrators do DA since they are the only ones who can reverse the deletion of a story (in the event an appeal is accepted). Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 11:56, October 27, 2014 (UTC) deletion Hi, jw if you could review my deletion appeal? thanks. Redwinterx (talk) 18:10, October 29, 2014 (UTC) okay, well can you tell me more specifically why it was deleted? I went through the format requirements and thought i had met them. Redwinterx (talk) 18:12, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I know this must be inconvienent but can you be more specific than that? Redwinterx (talk) 18:14, October 29, 2014 (UTC) A Feeling Heres the story, i also fixed the source code block. I also proofread many times and spellchecked and could find no further spelling errors: Day 1 It was a cold rainy night. I had just gotten back from a date with a girl that I had been with for about a month. One of my best friends from college set me up with her. He said he was worried about me. Nonsense. Day 2 As I entered my apartment, I experienced that familiar feeling that I've felt ever since I had moved into this crummy place. A feeling as though I don't belong. A feeling as though everything was not going to be okay. A feeling that would make anyone avoid finding comfort in such a place, let alone live here. When I purchased this apartment a few months ago I was desperate. I was low on cash and needed somewhere to lay low and fast. Living on the streets just wasn't an option for me. The apartment was cheap and it was located in the basement of the complex. Right next to the boiler room that made a constant whiiiiiiir noise all day, everyday. I'm not alone living down here. There are other rooms. I haven't seen anyone come in or out of those rooms, but I'm almost positive they are occupied due to the noises. Day 3 Today I woke up standing in front of my bathroom mirror. I'm not sure of if I was still dreaming but I swear I saw my mother instead of my own reflection. Who knows. I sat down on my bed and took off my shoes, first the left foot, then the right one. Then I went over to my couch and turned on the T.V. I only get one channel down here; it's the channel about the black ants that run all around the screen in a big hurry. After watching that for a couple of hours I heard a knock at the door. I was too nervous to answer it. There's something about this feeling I'm receiving that tells me not to answer it. They are here again. "Honey?" It asked, sounding like my mother. "Sweetie, open up," It asked, "I know you're in there, I can hear the TV." I didn't dare open that door. That’s what It wants. The funny thing about living down here is that you always get the most peculiar visitors. You never know who's going to show up next. But It's always the same thing, just in different forms. Day 4 I am beginning to get scared for my life here. The boiler room is now starting to groan inconsistently, instead of the constant whiiiir that I am used to hearing. My mother came by again a few days ago and started telling me about how she is worried about me. I didn't respond, nor did I open the door. I don't get out much anymore. Day 7 My girlfriend left me today. She stopped by and told me she hasn't seen me in a week and she was very unhappy when I didn't answer the door or respond. I swear it wasn't really her. Only It pretending to be her. Day 11 I haven't left my house in about 4 days. I can’t risk letting It see me. That’s how It gets you. It sees you. I am genuinely terrified here. There's no way out. You can't escape the feeling: the feeling of anguish, the feeling of forbiddance. Unless I were to step through the doorway to the outside world, but that is out of question. Absolutely out of question. Day 13 648. That is the number of tiles on my bathroom floor. I spend a lot of time in here now. Looking into the mirror reminds me that I'm still alive. That I haven't given in to It. Occasionally when I look into the mirror I see my mother's face staring back at me. She called the police on me the other day, apparently she was worried about me. They stopped by but I didn't answer the door, nor did I respond. I knew It was out there. Day 16 Today I slept in my bathtub. All the other furniture has been piled in front of the door. It tried to break in last night. Claiming It was the police. It thinks it can fool me. I can still hear It banging on the door. It's almost in. Day 17 It got in last night. But I was smarter. It thought it could see me. But It doesn't work unless I can see It too. So I desperately yanked my eyes out. Right out of the socket. HAHAHA The bastard thinks It can fool me? No way! You should have heard It SCREAM! You should have heard the fake concern in that SCREAM! Oh, God, I cant stop hearing It scream in frustration masked by fake terror. Music to my ears! I've wo- Day 18 They think I'm crazy. They threw me in a room made of pillows, bandages over the holes in my head where my eyes used to be. They won't listen to me. They won't believe me. That It is still out there. That It is still trying to get me. For all I know It could even be them. Redwinterx (talk) 21:28, October 29, 2014 (UTC) deletion? um, hey , i was just wondering why you took down my recently uploaded pasta? :No need for a story copy really as it violated Blacklisted subject rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:22, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Can you please tell me specifically why my story was deleted? Rgonzoman444 (talk) 02:50, October 31, 2014 (UTC)Rgonzoman444 :For reference: http://pastebin.com/1Hdiders Why... I'd like to know why I was banned. It was the people there who caused DRAMA not me because a friend and I were "invading" because you literially invaded our wiki to "check on a user to see if he was trolling" when it's no longer your problem. I've been on this wiki since April and don't understand that when other users were causing drama, I was banned. If I'm not unbanned or given a legitimate reason to be banned, I will report this to an admin and if they still can't unban me or give me a legit reason to be banned, I will take it to Wikia Staff. I believe that when they hear about this, some seriosus things will go down here. I will tell that my words are not empty and I keep my promises. Please respons on my talk page ASAP, I will report this a higher up November 2, 2014. 23:49, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:ban First off, I'd like to apologize for saying it was you. I deleted that part. Secondly I'd to state that after you kicked me, I stopped "spamming" as I said "What comes around goes around" three times about several minutes apart. I'd also like to ask that if it wasn't an invasion, why all your users freaked out the second aph got there. Not me when I started spamming, but aph, a user of the MLP wikia who didn't do anything wrong. And I won't simply say "Hey these guys annoyed us," I'm going to say something more like, "Hey, these guys came on our wiki as a group, freaked out when we came to theres before we did anything wrong and continued to freak out after we had started to follow the rules and then kicked/banned us because your users were upset with us which caused drama. I'd also like to point out that you still haven't told me why I was banned. Thanks for the quick response, 00:09, November 1, 2014 (UTC) The Time Has Come Submissions for the costume contest are now closed and voting can begin. We will be doing a community poll and the winner will receive one vote. Additionally each judge gets one vote. So in total, there will be seven votes. (Six judges + one community nomination.) To vote, simply post a comment here with your reasons for selecting that entry. The voting for the poll will close Nov. 6th, so please submit your costume selection before that date. Thanks for helping out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:30, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Administrator I have granted you administrator rights. Please use this for the greater good of the community. You will have certain responsibilities to the site, and the administration. You will have to solve disputes in a calm, rational manner, and if you need help, contact me or the other crats for help. I hope there is a way to contact you offsite. Either you can go to this http://cpwab.wikia.com/ to discuss site matters, or have some other means of contacting. I prefer Skype, in my opinion. Besides that, congratulations on your promotion. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 01:02, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :Congratulations Nommeh! I'm sure you'll do great. Keep up the good work. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:13, November 10, 2014 (UTC)